


Throne

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Asgard (Marvel), Barebacking, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Chair Sex, Forbidden, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Porn, Pre-Thor (2011), Public Sex, Quintuple Drabble, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Pre-ThorThor and Loki have secret sex on the throne of Asgard.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Throne

Thor and Loki had long shared a fantasy of fucking on the throne, but Thor never thought they would actually do it. Yet here they were, and Thor was overwhelmingly thrilled by the forbidden act. Not only was he sitting on the King’s throne when he wasn’t the King, but he was sitting there naked with his naked brother on his lap, and Thor’s hard cock was buried deep inside him. It was all so dirty, so decadently and deliciously wrong, and Thor had to bite back his moans as Loki bounced on and off of his eager erection. 

Suddenly Thor heard a soft sound in the distance. It was so soft he wasn’t actually sure if he had heard it or if it was a product of his strangely arousing fear of getting caught. He listened for a moment longer and heard no further noises. He tried to tell himself not to worry, but since the fear was somehow increasing his lust, his greater urge was to give in to the worry, to embrace it.

“I think I heard someone coming,” he whispered urgently, “what if we get caught?”

“Hush,” Loki hissed, raising and lowering his body at a gradually increasing speed, “no one will catch us.”

“Loki,” Thor whispered with concern, but then Loki began to tense and release the muscles inside his ass, squeezing Thor’s cock each time it was trapped fully inside. Thor grunted too loudly, then blushed and looked around, but detected no one watching. He put aside the unidentified noise he had heard and returned his focus to holding in his own sounds. The task grew more and more difficult as Thor grew closer and closer to his release, his moans pressing against his lips as his restrained orgasm pressed against its cage, both struggling to break free, aching to break free. 

Loki was breathing heavily as he fucked himself with Thor’s cock, and Thor reached around Loki’s hip and found his erection. Loki made a half-swallowed groan and thrust into Thor’s hand. Thor began to jerk him, hard and fast, wanting to make him come first, imagining his brother’s seed spilling onto the throne and thinking about how utterly wrong that would be.

Or, rather, how utterly wrong it _will_ be, because after only a few strokes Thor felt Loki’s cock begin to pulsate eagerly in his hand. Thor checked the tip of Loki’s hardness with a sweep of his thumb and found that it was leaking precome.

“Come for me, brother,” he whispered, and Loki did, shuddering and making another partially silenced noise, this one louder and longer, as he spilled his wet over Thor’s curled fingers. As Thor felt Loki’s come drip down his hand he pictured it sullying the golden throne, defiling it, and all at once Thor’s orgasm had escaped its confines and he was shooting his wet deep into his brother’s ass and clasping his free hand over his own mouth to try and mute his booming moan.


End file.
